dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Akai Asagiri
Akai Asagiri (朝霧 赤井, Asagiri Akai) is a main character in Highschool DxD: Seven Sins. He is an elite member of Grigori and Silverage Lucifuge's Pawn, as well as third-year student of Okoma Academy. Appearance Akai has the appearance of an adult male teenager. He is above average in height and has a tall, lean figure and red hair. He has large, innocent looking hazel eyes, except when he is on his "Senpai Mode", in which his eyes turn amber. Personality Abilities/Equipment Demonic Power: Akai has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Immense Combat Skills: He is considered to be one of the Fallen Angels' top fighters, to the point that it is said that only the Cadres of Grigori (and other beings on their level) can defeat him. Immense Strength: Akai is widely known as a top fighter of Grigori. A testament of his strength is that Silverage needed 7 Pawn pieces to reincarnate him as a Devil. Superhuman Vision: An ability he named Senpai Mode (先輩・モード, Senpai Moudo). On this form, Akai is able to increase his vision field and to see everything on slow motion. Once actived, his eye colour changes from hazel to amber. Master Swordsman: Akai learned to wield swords when he was a kid. Later, he trained with Silverage to further his abilities with the sword. After intensifying with the help of both Silverage and Kurama, Akai became an expert on swordmanship. Sacred Gear: Akai possesses the Sacred Gear Night Reflection, which has the ability to absorb attacks using shadows and redirect them in whatever direction the wielder wishes from any shadow within the Sacred Gear's area of influence. It also shown that it can change the forms of the shadow in shadow-made blades to attack enemies and also entangle and tie them using shadows. * Sub-Species Balance Breaker: The Balance Breaker of Akai's Night Reflection is Grigori Sword ( ), also known as Shadow Sword of The Watchers of the Children of God. It imbues Akai's sword in shadows, while also being covered by the light of a Fallen Angel. Grigori Sword keeps all the original abilities from Night Reflection, while also being able to work as a Dragon Slater Holy Sword with the added ability of launching waves of light. While on his Balance Breaker, Akai gains 4 Fallen Angel wings. Light-Based Weapons: As a Fallen Angel, Akai can use light-based weapons (mainly swords). Flight: Being a Devil and a former Fallen Angel, Akai can fly using his wings. Trivia * His appearance is based on the character Tigrevurmud Vorn from Madan no Ou no Vanadis. * The reason Akai was made a redhead is because aka (赤) is red in Japanese. * Originally, Yami Konjiki was planned to be Kokabiel's daugther. However, since Akai was a much more important characters, Ion decided to make him Kokabiel's son instead. Navigation Category:Ionliosite Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Grigori Category:Fanon Devils Category:Silverage Lucifuge's Peerage Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Hybrids